


In the Board Room

by Vampire3628



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire3628/pseuds/Vampire3628
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with kisses when no one was around. Then gentle caresses in the board room. But I never expected this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Him?

**Author's Note:**

> So much smut. And also my first work on here so be gentle. Not finished but a work in progress.

It started with kisses when no was around. Then gentle caresses in the board room. But I never expected this. Steve on all fours, mouth wrapped around my cock. And oh god does he look wrecked. He releases me with a pop and sits up, panting and sweaty.  
"Tony..." My cock twitches at the use of my name  
"Yes?"  
"P-please touch me..." He looks up at me, a completely sinful look that I could get drunk on.  
I reach up and begin to pull his tie off. The hot atmosphere soon dies down and becomes intimate. Light touches and mumbled words. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I say as I start to unbuckle his belt.  
He whimpers and tugs at my hair. "Tony please just do something!" I look up at his distressed face and if I'm not rock hard then my name isn't Tony Stark.  
"Yes sir!" I grin as I practically rip his pants the rest of the way off.  
"That's capt-" He stops with a gasp as I lick up the length of his shaft. "Oh shit, Tony!" I bob my head down and take about half of his length in.  
"Language!" I say as I pull off.  
"Tony please don't tease me now! I'm gonna go crazy if you don't touch me!"  
I gaze down at his twitching cock. Looking at him devilishly, I drop back down and take him to the hilt, licking at his base. My throat burns at the unusual sensation. But the look of sheer ecstasy on Steve's face as he throws his head back is totally worth it. I suck gently, rubbing at his thighs before trailing my fingers up his body slowly. Before I pull off of him I bob my head a little and slide off with a loud pop. "Suck." I say as I put two of my fingers against his bottom lip. For a moment he looks concerned but nods and takes my fingers into his mouth and uses his beautiful, soft tongue to move around and coat them with a sheen of saliva. When I'm satisfied with the lubrication I pull my hand away and lean in to kiss him, rubbing the tip of my middle finger at his entrance. He gasps and I can feel him tense up. "If at any point it hurts or feels uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop. Do you want to pick a safe word?" He looks at me and nods slowly. "Okay, yellow and you slow down, red and we stop?" I nod. "Okay." As gently as I possibly can, I push my middle finger in. First just the tip, pushing against the tight ring of muscle, then to the first knuckle, and all the way in. I look up and he seems a little uncomfortable, but then I move my finger and his whole face twists and I realize I've just grazed his prostate. He clamps around my finger and slowly relaxes. "What did you just do?" "Oh, nothing." I push a second finger at his entrance and it slides in easily next to my first one, and now Steve looks pleased. Once I feel he's relaxed enough, I turn my fingers and press up hard against that small bundle of nerves that I know makes him see stars. "Oh fuck Tony please just keep going, I need more. I need you." He looks at me, desperate and oh god, I want to feel him but if I hurt him he'll hate me. Without a thought I begin scissoring my fingers to open him up. "God, you're tight, Steve." Eventually I slip a third finger in and begin pumping in and out at a steady pace. That earns a moan and a tug of my hair. "Ugh, I can't wait anymore." I reach for the bottle of lube on the desk next to my bed and open it with a click. "Do you want to use a condom?" I ask and he hastily shakes his head. "No, I want to feel you." I almost sigh with relief because I don't remember buying condoms at the store. He studies me as I lube myself up and settle in between his legs. He licks his lips and pulls his legs up, holding them open for me. "Tony...." "Oh fuck," I mumble as I line myself up and begin to push in. Once the head is in I look up to make sure he's still okay. Making sure he's not in pain, I begin to push further in until I'm about half way. "Yellow!" He screeches. I stop as he looks up at me, gasping for breath. After a moment he nods and says, "Okay, keep going." "Are you sure?" My words are quiet but I mean them. If he wants to stop then that's what I'll do. "Just fuck me already, Stark!" He practically shouts for me to continue. I slowly push the rest of the way in and wait for him to get adjusted. When it feels like he's loosened enough I begin to pull out before plunging back in. He moans out as I continue the motion. It's not long before I begin pounding in and out of him and he looks so delicious that I could swallow him whole. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me closer. "I want you to come inside so I can feel you in me." "Oh fuck, Steve." That brings me just a little closer to the edge. I reach between us and begin pumping his shaft in time with my thrusts. "T-Tony I'm gonna...oh please don't stop! I'm gonna come!" And with that, he clamps down on my cock and releases all over my hand and our bodies. He's gotten so tight that it's become hard to move so I settle for quick, shallow pounding against him. He moans my name out again and that's the end of me. A few more hard thrusts and I bury myself inside of him, spilling my seed into his waiting hole.


	2. Meetings And Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are pretty much ongoing things because I write when I have free time.

Steve leaves before me to go to the meeting. Considering it was right down the hall and there would probably be people walking by, he suggested we go separately. So I wait about four minutes after he leaves to exit the room.  
"Hey, Stark." I turn and see Natasha jogging to catch up with me.  
"Oh, hey. How's it goin?"  
"Same as always. Dark past, save the city, calm my weird boyfriend. Same as always..." She glances down at my rumpled shirt. "Good morning?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Your clothes are wrinkled. It's awfully early."  
"Oh." I chuckle nervously. "Just had a busy morning."  
She almost let's out a snort. "I see."  
I open the door to the board room where our meetings are usually held and let Nat walk in before entering.   
"Thanks." She says quietly. Bruce of course gives me a wary look as I enter with her.  
"Morning Bruce. Fury. Steve." I adress the few people in the room and take the seat across from Steve. He bites his lip when he looks up at me. If it weren't for everyone there I would've pounced on him. The thought of doing it anyway was pretty enticing as well. He slides down in his seat some and just as I'm thinking that looks kind of uncomfortable, a foot is pushing against my crotch. I take in a sharp breath. He looks at me and gives a mischievous grin.  
I glance over and see Natasha glaring at Steve. So she noticed. She's sharp.   
"So, how was everyone's morning?" I ask, almost too quietly for everyone else to hear.  
"Slow for us." Replies Banner, referring to Natasha and himself.   
"Rough," Steve says, giving me another dark gaze from under his eyelashes.   
I bite the inside of my cheek. Steve knows me too well, and the foot that is still pressed into my crotch presses harder.   
"Don't I know it." I smile at him.  
"Oh, get a room you too." Nat mumbles under her breath, next to me.  
"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" I whisper to her with a smirk.  
"Stark. Care to share with the class?" Fury's voice rings out into the room. He hadn't spoken since I arrived.  
"No, not at all." I give a glare in Steve's direction which earns me a light chuckle from him. The foot that was just pressed into my crotch is removed and I feel like I can finally breathe again.  
"I see now." Natasha says to no one in particular.   
"And what is it that you see?" I respond in the sarcastic banter that I use with the entire group.  
"Oh nothing really, just a couple of loooooooveeee birds."  
"Nat." Steve whines.  
"What? It's true isn't it?"  
"Ugh," I groan. "this is going to be a long meeting"  
"That's not the only thing that's long." Steve rumbles out between small laughs. The group gives a collective sigh as Nat says "T.M.I." 


	3. No One Has To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wonders if it's right to royally fuck Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thar be smut ahead

Tony was right. The meeting was long. I had nearly dozed off when I felt something brush against my calf. I sat up straighter and looked up at Tony. My cheeks tinted a light shade of red in embarrassment at nearly falling asleep during a meeting.  
The meeting finished soon after and I waited for Tony to stand up. I remained seated while he stood and pushed his chair back. We both waited while everyone else left. "So, what now?" I said to him in the quiet room.  
"Now, we have a little fun." He smirked at me before climbing under that table.  
"Tony? What are you-" I can't finish my question before his hands are on my thighs. "Tony what-" A zipper pull. "Ton-" The waistband of my boxers is pulled down. "Tony... What about everyone else?"  
"Jarvis, lock the room."  
"Yes, Mr. Stark." comes the mechanical voice of the computer.  
"See, problem solved." He grins up at me from between my legs.  
I can feel his hot breath on my length now. "Tony..."  
"Yeah baby?"  
"Please..."  
"Please, what doll?" He looks up at me from under his eyelashes.  
"Please... Just please suck me...." I feel my face turn hot at the words leaving me. A man shouldn't plead like this. I was half hard and pleading like a whore. It was awful and ridiculous.  
"Well, since you asked so politely..." He ducks his head down and licks a stripe up the underside of my cock and dips it against the slit. I throw my head back and cover my mouth with my hand, letting out a moan into my palm. His mouth covers he head and gives a suck. He sits back a moment, watching my cock harden further.  
"Someone's needy..." He whispers before bobbing his head down again on my length. I feel the head hit the roof of his mouth, but not his throat. This isn't like our first time. It's not a rough, quick fuck. He hums around me and pushes his tongue against the underside of me.  
"Oh God, Tony." I let out a moan and bite the knuckles of my hand.  
He hums around me again. I weave my hands into his hair and pull him down just a little more until I feel his throat. He let's out a startled gag. I can't help myself before I'm trusting up into his warm heat. To my surprise he let's me, and stares up at me with pleading eyes. I'm using him, and he knows it, and he likes it.  
I release his hair and he slides aways from me letting go of my hard cock.  
"Tony..." I'm panting, and I can feel the blush on my face.  
"I want you to fuck me." He blurts it out. His voice is raw and he looks disheveled yet we haven't even done anything really.  
"You're sure?"  
He nods vigorously. "Steve come on." He pushes against the chair and I let it slide back. He takes a last glance at my cock before getting out from under that table to stand up. It's only now that I realize that Tony is also achingly hard. He reaches into the pocket of his coat and pulls out a small bottle of lube. He sets the bottle on the large office table. "Prepare me, Steve."  
He undoes his pants and pulls everything down to his knees. It's then that I get a brilliant idea. I slide out of the chair and kneel on the floor behind him. "Spread yourself." I say to him. He reaches behind him and pulls his cheeks apart, bending over the long boardroom table.  
"Steve?" He asks me. "You alright?"  
"Great." I respond. I grope at his ass and press my tongue against his hole. His breath hitches and he let's out a soft moan. I lave and suck at his hole relentlessly, listening to every moan and feeling every squirm. His hips buck when I push past the tight ring of muscle.  
"Oh God, Steve please fuck me..." I ignore his cry and continue to abuse his hole.  
I reach for the lube on the table, blindly fumbling for it. I finally find it and pour some on my fingers, continuing to push at Tony's hoke with my tongue. He whines when I pull away and press my slicked fingers to his hole. He pushes back against me, trying to gain friction against my fingers. I push in my pointer finger in until it reaches the base. I push in and out of him, rubbing against his walls. Once he's loose enough I pull out and insert another finger. He moans, load and high pitched. Tony rocks against my fingers as pull in and out.  
I reach out and pull at his cheeks, and lick around his tight hole, before reaching between his legs to pump his cock. He clamps down around me at the action.  
"Steve..." I scissor my fingers in him and he let's out another moan.  
This time I pull back and add a third finger. He rocks back against me roughly, begging me to fuck him. "Steve please fuck me!" He cries.  
"Hold on darlin'," I say to him, "just a little longer." I pump my fingers into him while he throws himself back against me. He's so desperate to be fucked and it's the most delicious thing I've ever seen. I crook my fingers up against him, searching for the right place.  
"Ah!" He shouts and bucks his hips. "Right there Steve..."  
I pull my fingers out of him and stand up. I reach down to pull his pants off from his left leg and pull his leg up onto the table. I lube up my cock and line up to his entrance.  
"Are you ready?"  
"My God, Steve, just fuck me!"  
And with that I push my head to his hole. I push in slowly, letting him ease down in his own time. I groan. Letting my cock slowly fill him is agonizing. I grab his hips and pull him down, just a little bit and watch his face as I fill him.  
"Steve..."  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
"Steve please go faster."  
I push up into him the rest of the way and let out a heavy groan.  
He moans "Steve..." I pull back until only my tip is in him and push back in immediately. "Yes Steve!" He cries out.  
"Tony." I put my hands on his shoulders and begn thrusting into him. It's rough and hot and so very raw. Tony begins screaming a string of curses. He pushes against me with as much vigor as I'm fucking him.  
"Steve! Right there. Keep it just like that, right there!" I've just hit his prostate. He's begun to squeeze around me while I thrust into him. "Steve I'm gonna come!"  
"Then come for me." Tony let's out a cry and spills all over the carpet below. He clamps around me so deliciously tight that it brings me to the edge and and let go inside of him. I collapse on top of him, panting.  
"Holy shit, Steve. You're so rough when you want to be."  
I chuckle."You're certainly not wrong there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what everyone thought? It took me forever to even finish my second chapter and to make a third one. I had to rack my brain for this one.


End file.
